Pulitzer Prize in Poetry
The Pulitzer Prize in Poetry has been presented annually since 1922 for a distinguished volume of original verse by an American author. Pulitzer Prizes in Poetry had previously been awarded in 1918 and 1919, made possible by a grant from the Poetry Society of America ."Pulitzer Prizes: Poetry," Pulitzer.org, Web, June 28, 2011. Winners This list is based on the website for the Pulitzer Prizes. Years link to corresponding "year in poetry" articles. 1910s * 1918: Love Songs by Sara Teasdale * 1919: Corn Husker by Carl Sandburg * 1919: Old Road to Paradise by Margaret Widdemer 1920s * 1922: Collected Poems by Edwin Arlington Robinson * 1923: The Ballad of the Harp-Weaver; A Few Figs from Thistles; Eight Sonnets in 'American Poetry', 1922: A miscellany by Edna St. Vincent Millay * 1924: New Hampshire by Robert Frost * 1925: The Man Who Died Twice by Edwin Arlington Robinson * 1926: What's O'Clock by Amy Lowell * 1927: Fiddler's Farewell by Leonora Speyer * 1928: Tristram by Edwin Arlington Robinson * 1929: John Brown's Body by Stephen Vincent Benét 1930s * 1930: Selected Poems by Conrad Aiken * 1931: Collected Poems by Robert Frost * 1932: The Flowering Stone by George Hill Dillon * 1933: Conquistador by Archibald MacLeish * 1934: Collected Verse by Robert Hillyer * 1935: Bright Ambush by Audrey Wurdemann * 1936: Strange Holiness by Robert P.T. Coffin * 1937: A Further Range by Robert Frost * 1938: Cold Morning Sky by Marya Zaturenska * 1939: Selected Poems by John Gould Fletcher 1940s * 1940: Collected Poems by Mark Van Doren * 1941: Sunderland Capture by Leonard Bacon * 1942: The Dust Which Is God by William Rose Benét * 1943: A Witness Tree by Robert Frost * 1944: Western Star by Stephen Vincent Benét * 1945: V-Letter and Other Poems by Karl Shapiro * 1946: no award given * 1947: Lord Weary's Castle by Robert Lowell * 1948: The Age of Anxiety by W.H. Auden * 1949: Terror and Decorum by Peter Viereck 1950s * 1950: Annie Allen by Gwendolyn Brooks * 1951: Complete Poems by Carl Sandburg * 1952: Collected Poems by Marianne Moore * 1953: Collected Poems 1917-1952 by Archibald MacLeish * 1954: The Waking by Theodore Roethke * 1955: Collected Poems by Wallace Stevens * 1956: Poems: North & south by Elizabeth Bishop * 1957: Things of This World by Richard Wilbur * 1958: Promises: Poems, 1954-1956 by Robert Penn Warren * 1959: Selected Poems, 1928-1958 by Stanley Kunitz 1960s * 1960: Heart's Needle by W.D. Snodgrass * 1961: Times Three: Selected verse from three decades by Phyllis McGinley * 1962: Poems by Alan Dugan * 1963: Pictures from Brueghel by William Carlos Williams * 1964: At The End Of The Open Road by Louis Simpson * 1965: 77 Dream Songs by John Berryman * 1966: Selected Poems by Richard Eberhart * 1967: Live or Die by Anne Sexton * 1968: The Hard Hours by Anthony Hecht * 1969: Of Being Numerous by George Oppen 1970s * 1970: Untitled Subjects by Richard Howard * 1971: The Carrier of Ladders by William S. Merwin * 1972: Collected Poems by James Wright * 1973: Up Country by Maxine Kumin * 1974: The Dolphin by Robert Lowell * 1975: Turtle Island by Gary Snyder * 1976: Self-Portrait in a Convex Mirror by John Ashbery * 1977: Divine Comedies by James Merrill * 1978: Collected Poems by Howard Nemerov * 1979: Now and Then by Robert Penn Warren 1980s * 1980: Selected Poems by Donald Justice * 1981: The Morning of the Poem by James Schuyler * 1982: The Collected Poems by Sylvia Plath * 1983: Selected Poems by Galway Kinnell * 1984: American Primitive by Mary Oliver * 1985: Yin by Carolyn Kizer * 1986: The Flying Change by Henry S. Taylor * 1987: Thomas and Beulah by Rita Dove * 1988: Partial Accounts: New and Selected Poems by William Meredith * 1989: New and Collected Poems by Richard Wilbur 1990s * 1990: The World Doesn't End by Charles Simic * 1991: Near Changes by Mona Van Duyn * 1992: Selected Poems by James Tate * 1993: The Wild Iris by Louise Glück * 1994: Neon Vernacular: New and selected poems by Yusef Komunyakaa * 1995: The Simple Truth by Philip Levine * 1996: The Dream of the Unified Field by Jorie Graham * 1997: Alive Together: New and selected poems by Lisel Mueller * 1998: Black Zodiac by Charles Wright * 1999: Blizzard of One by Mark Strand 2000s * 2000: Repair by C.K. Williams * 2001: Different Hours by Stephen Dunn * 2002: Practical Gods by Carl Dennis * 2003: Moy Sand and Gravel by Paul Muldoon * 2004: Walking to Martha's Vineyard by Franz Wright * 2005: Delights & Shadows by Ted Kooser * 2006: Late Wife by Claudia Emerson * 2007: Native Guard by Natasha Trethewey * 2008: Time and Materials by Robert Hass and Failure by Philip Schultz * 2009: The Shadow of Sirius by W.S. Merwin 2010s * 2010: Versed by Rae Armantrout * 2011: The Best of It: New and selected poems by Kay Ryan * 2012: Life on Mars by Tracy K. Smith *'2013:' Stag's Leap by Sharon Olds *'2014:' 3 Sections by Vijay Seshadri See also *American poetry *List of poetry awards *List of literature awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature References External links *Pulitzer Prize in Poetry winners and finalists. Category:Pulitzer Prizes Category:American literary awards Category:Poetry awards Category:Awards established in 1922